Gravity falls and a timelord
by Potterandhungergames
Summary: A certain blue box lands in a certain mystery hack whats the worse that can happen?
1. Chapter 1

Gravity falls and a timelord:A certain blue box lands in a certain mystery shack whats the worse that can happen?

The pines family were enjoying a lovely usual afternoon,well for all seemed to be having breakfast,a pancake breakfast,as it they suddenly see a statue getting closer and closer to the house

"Great uncle Ford what's that?"Dipper asks,eating a pancake

"Yeah fordsy what is that?"Stan affectionally asks his brother

"I don't know"Ford replies studying it

"Did it just move?"Mabel intervenes

"No, it couldn't have-"

"But it keeps moving"

"why does it keep moving?"

"It's getting closer"

"Why is it getting closer?"

"I don't know I've never seen anything like it"

"Ford! stop it"

"I don't-"

The statue was at the window,all its features had wings,eyes and terrifying fangs coming from its marble mouth.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know"

"Ford!"

"Run"

It gets closer smashing the window the pines run into the hall thinking they suddenly heard a wheezing sound coming from inside the house and then feel the wind come for them blowing their hair everywhere.

"Where is that wind coming from?"

"Inside the house" Ford walked forward "Exactly here"

They suddenly see a big blue box appear out of nowhere in front of their eyes

The tardis is spinning and whirling around in the doctor and his latest companion holding on the being Emily Smith,a girl caught up within the latest saving the universe timey wimey adventure,how could she have said no to time and space,after seeing those metal men it was easy to say she believed there were stranger things out she didn't even know that the technology was possible,Emily bearly was able to work her phone.

"You've got us lost again,"Emily asked as she clung to the railing of the tardis

"On the contentry, I know exactly where we are?"The doctor was frantically flicking switches "Come on old girl you can do it"

"Doctor!"Emily yelled as the tardis turned over backwards,her hair standing on its end as if they was no gravity

"Haha got ya"The doctor exclaimed,as they both fall to the floor

Emily looked up from the floor,the doctor smiles "Knew you could do it?"

Emily jumps up "Doctor where are we?"

"Let's find out"The doctor straightens his bowtie and opens the door to two very tall men both branding weapons at him.

"Who are you?" Ford asked baring his gun at him


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2-The Doctor 

Ford and Stan still had their weapons pointed at the sharply dressed gentlemen."I`m the doctor and this Emily"

"Hello..."Emily says

"Now if you would kindly put your weapons down"The doctor replied stepping out

"A doctor of what?"Ford asked

The doctor handed him some psychic paper

"Who are they grunkle ford?"

"Paranormal investigators"

"Oh,gruncle that's a lovely term isn't it? standing for a great uncle I presume"

"Whats this thing?"Stan asked looking at the box

"It says public police call box on it"

"So doctor,what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know a bit of this and that"

Emily sore the danger "Doctor!"picking up a small piece of rock like substance "Look"

"Marble"

"How is that possible this whole structure is wooden from the looks of it"

"No can't be-"

"Doctor?What's wrong?"

"It just can't be-"

"What are you talking about?"Ford asked stepping into the situation

"Weeping angels"

"Are they dangerous?"

"Very"The doctor turned to the pines"Have any of you seen something? anything?strange lately"

"There was one thing-"

"A moving statue a few seconds ago it was getting closer and closer to us I'd never seen anything like it-"

"Of course, you haven't,there not from here"

They suddenly see the angel coming towards them again "Gruncle Ford!"

"It's back"

"Doctor what do we do?"

"Everyone into the Tardis now"The doctor yelled

"In there?"Stan asked

"Yes!"

They all pile into the Tardis,just as the angel gets at the door just as the doctor starts flicking switches on the console "Does anyone have anything elastic?or that can stretch"

Emily thinks handing him her hair band letting her black locks fall onto her shoulders "Uh here?"

"Thank you, Emily"The doctor replies placing it around two switches "Hold on"

The tardis started jolting and whirling Emily gripped to the railings,as the pines family clung to each around the box that was bigger on the inside,observing the doctor and the strange girl Emily at the same seemed to be close to him,maybe there were a they know where that they were at least away from that the tardis had settled down a little bit all the questions in the universe would have to be looked at the doctor "Where are we now?"

"Just the outside house,"The doctor says

"What was that thing?"Emily asked

"A weeping angel,it sends you back in time and feeds of the energy of a life you never lived,they can only move you're not looking at them"

"What can we do?"

"Well I put a temporary solution"

"What was that?"

"A mirror"

"Of course, if it's looking at its self then it can't move,brilliant"

"Uhh excuse me,what is this place?"Ford asked politely

"That's very polite of course this-"

"This is the Tardis,Time and relative dimensions in space"

"Oi that's my line"

"You always get to talk I never get a chance"

"Its bigger on the inside"Mabel says

"Yes it is young lady"

"You here that dipper I'm a lady"

Dipper laughed at his sister,the doctor turned to him "Dipper that's a strange name?"

"You can talk the Doctor"

"Oh,shut up,"The doctor said, "How rude of me what are your names?"

"I`m Stanford Pines,this is my brother Stanley and my great niece and nephew Dipper and Mabel,"Ford said holding out his six fingered hand to the doctor

The doctor shook his hand "Oh,fascinating" marvelling at his six fingers

Emily shook his hand "Sorry the doctor doesn't really know how to not insult people"

"Its alright"Ford smiled at her

She smiled back,the doctor smiled as well "So dipper whats that short for?I presume its a nickname"

"Yes it is,"Dipper says lifting his hair figuring the smart mad man would figure it doctor marvelled at the constellation on the child's forehead he muttered "Ursa major most commonly known as the big dipper the artimita thought it was a mark of greatness they had scripted onto there amour at every battle and they won ever battle believed it to be good luck very superstitious species of course"

Dipper smiled at the doctor for the comment,it would have made anyone feel had always felt like an outcast,but after meeting his great uncle he dint feel so mabel and stan would always be there,alway loyaThey would have to cling to each seemed to be a strange era arudnt his doctor something dark,so many secrets."Thanks"

"Right now that were introduced,"The doctor says flicking some of the switches and landing "We need to get changed"

"For what exactly?"Stan asked

"Eighteen forty two"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-1842

"Doctor do we really have to wear all of this?"Emily asked coming out in a large hooped dress and hair dressed up in the 1842 fashion

"Yes,otherwise you will attract to much attention"The doctor repiled

"And you won't?"She replied as "I hate this thing it's far too large I can hardly move"

Mabel followed her out in a smaller hoop dress twirling around and dipper tried to tie his bowtie and Ford came out in a similar coat and tie to the doctor with both twins choosing separate forms of tie.

"Oi"

"Doctor how will coming here help them?"

"She's right how?"

"I have been watching this place for a long time lot of abnormalities but never anything on this scale I have finally located it to this year "The doctor says

"Where exactly doctor?"

"I dont know"The doctor says opening the doors "Onwards"

"We better follow him or he's gonna get lost"Emilys says following the doctor

"Gruncle Ford is this happening?"

"I don't know,but I don't think we should stay in here"Ford says

Emily walked back in with the doctor quick in "Well come on then".When they get out there,a large crowd of people is staring at a man on the stage,that man being President Sir Lord Quentin Trembley III, Esq. Ford stares at all the bunting flying from every pillar around the newly built seemed to be dressed up within their finest clothing that they had.

"Come on you lot quickly quickly were not here to see the sites"

"How is this even possible?"

"It's just a bit overwhelming isn't it?"

They all nodded in unison dazzled yet scared looks on their faces,as they stared at the strange doctor and his companion.

"Don't worry you get used to it"

"Oh..ok"Dipper said unconvinced thinking she must be brainwashed to something along those pines followed with exceed caution dealing with Bill was one he in no way had the power this Doctor they allow it to continue,their search leads them to a large field that would later be a ceremotary.

"Theres a high level of raw energy coming from here"The doctor says carrying his machine that dinged every so often "If i just isolate the exact spot that it is originating from"

"I`m getting a strange feeling from this place"S tan said branding a bar from seemingly nowhere

"Ah,thats not who we do things"Emily says "The doctor doesn't carry weapons"

"Then how are meant to defend ourselves"Stan retorts

"Every heard of brain over bourn"The doctor says,Stan gives him a hateful look. As he suddenly pulls out his sonic screwdriver and scans the and Ford stares at the glowing wand.

"What is that?"Ford investigates getting closer to the doctor

"Sonic screwdriver"

Ford looks at him "Can I?"

" Argh. I need to think. Come on, brain. Think, think, think. Think."The doctor says covering Fords mouth

"But what if there near the crash sight"

" Stop talking. Brain thinking. Hush"covering Emilys mouth

"I say we take the fight to them"Stan says

"Stop talking. Brain thinking. Hush"

"Ah, ah, ah."

Emily places her hand over Stans mouth as the doctor finally gets a good reading.

"Haha there we go"

"Uh doctor?"

"What what is it?"

"I think they found us"

The whole gang look up seeing an army of angels coming towards them."Run"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4-Running

The weight of the big hope dresses began to drain on Emily and Mabel being a girl in 1842 wasn't easy merely because of the clothes but they did make it hard to run. They managed to get to a clearing in the woods,panting."Doctor is there anything we can do?"

"I`m Thinking"

Mabel meanwhile had found a button "Oh what's this?"

"Mabel don't-"Dipper tried as they suddenly fell into a deep pit

"Don't push buttons if you don't know what they do"The doctor warned searching for a light source

"Where are we?"Ford asked

"It's so dark"

"We have to find a way out of here-"

"Does anyone have a match?"

"AH ha found it haven't used this since-"The doctor said trailing off and holding up a big UV light "Right now that we have some light-"

Emily was now standing in the under skirt and corset of her dress "What?"

"When did you?"The doctor asks

"Don't ask"Emily replies "I really couldn't move in that thing this is much better"

"Alright then moving on,"The doctor says emptying out his pockets of everything from barbies to an adipose

"Can't you just zap that time thing down here?"Stan asks

"It doesn't work that way"The doctor looked upon them "Anybody got anything we can use"

"Nothing"Emily said "I haven't any pockets"

"I need to fix that very bad design floor"

"Doctor focus"

"Grappling hook"Mabel yelled seemingly pulling it out of know where

"Brilliant!"The doctor exclaims zapping it with the sonic "Alright everyone hold on tight"

They all cling onto the grappling hook and our propelled into the air,seemingly flying above the many angels they began to fall back,gravity taking full effect.

"AHH Doctor"Emily yelled

"This is how it worked"He said pulling his sonic out again,as the Tardis materialised around them all however they did hit the floor quite hard.

"Ah,"Mabel says

"Ow"Dipper follows suit

"Dipper,Mabel you ok?"Stan and ford asked checking to see if they were ok

"Yes"

"I`m good"

"Could be a bit softer landing?"Emily says standing up

"Oh, your never happy are you?"

"Doctor! How do we stop them?"Ford asked standing up

"We need to find a large source of energy that will attract them like a transdimensional wormhole wormhole or portal that way I can send them to a barren planet"

"Portal but where on earth would we find one?"

"My portal,its the only way"Ford spoke up


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The doctor looked at Ford,he had finally revealed himself. "And there you are Stanford Pines"pointing a finger at him

"Yes that's me"

Emily had never seen him like this "Doctor?"

The doctor ignored her as the stan came to the defence of his brother "Oh they have been trying you for a very long time,The man that had made a deal with a demon,the one that nearly destroyed the world but also saved it.A man of great importance,if they got a hold of you then they could feed off your energy for decades"

"You know me"

"I know what happened"

"What are you all talking about?"Emily asked

"Emily,this is a very clever man who got tricked by a demon,well transdimensional creature trying to take over the world"

"I think I`ll stick with demon"

"How do we stop them?"Stan says

"The portal you said something about a portal-"The doctor

"Yes-"

"When was it first completed"

"Uh,let me think it must have been about late eighty-five"

"Anything more specific"

"The first time we tested it fiddleford got sucked into it'

'Think,Think when was that-"

"It must have been-"

"Stay on that memory"The doctor says "I`m locking onto that memory"

Ford began to feel the Tardis connecting to him it made him fall to the floor screaming,Stan ran to his side never seeing his brother like that since he was and Mabel did the same

"Stop your hurting him"Emily shouted looking upon the screaming man

"It's the only way,"The doctor says

"What are you talking about? Stop it now"Stan screamed at him

"Doctor!"

"Ah ha ha got ya"

The Tardis lands with the normal wheezing sound,realising Ford leaving no opened his eyes holding his head,assuring everyone that he was looked at the doctor,unaware of what was gonna happen.

"Sorry you might pick up a bit of radio for a few seconds,couldn't get past that metal plate,you really are a genius"

"What did you do?"Stan yelled

"Don't,Stan he is trying to help,not trying to hurt me"Ford said

"You know him?"Stan said inquizitvabally

"Yes I know him the doctor would never hurt anyone"Emily replied "He saved my life,I trust him"

"So he knows what he's doing?"Dipper chimed in

"I wouldn't go that far"Emily replied then looked upon the doctor "Doctor what did you do?"

"Locked onto his memories and sent the Tardis onto the exact moment he was thinking about"

"And where would that be exactly?"

"Not where,when?"

"Well when then?"

"16th of November nineteen eighty-five"

"But that's six years away"Emily says"I know time and space but I never thought it would be a time so close"

"When exactly are you from?"Ford asks

"Nineteen seventy-nine"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Girl from the past

"Your from"Stan asked looking at her in amazement

"Yes?"she said looking at him

"Why this is amazing?I didn't think it was real but you are really from there aren't you?"

"It is real and I`m from that time"Emily turned to the doctor"What year were we in?"

"Twenty twelve"

"Two thousand and twelve"Emily says thinking about it "Well why I`d be sixty five"

"You're lucky were nearly seventy"Ford sayed

"Thats extremely young"The doctor says "Why I must be aleast a one thousand two hundred by now"

"You really are an alien?"

"Yes,two hearts"

"Can we focus?"Dipper

"Yes,yes of course" The doctor said opening the door revealing the shacks basement with a rather young ford just falling asleep."Ok quickly we need to recalibrate the machine quickly before he wakes up"

Ford and stan ran in with the Doctor and emily leaving Dipper and Mabel in the and doctor them both using there big brains to recalibrate it to a baren before they were finished younger Ford began to wake up

"we need a distraction"Stan whispers

"But what could distract him?"Dipper asked

Stan looked to Emily then to ford,"You have to distract him while we calibrate the machine"

"How?"Emily says

"Use you womanly wiles"

"My womanly wiles!"Emily whispered

"Do something he can't see ford it will destroy his timeline"

"What do I do?"She whispered as younger Fords eyesight started to become clearer,if he sore his older self and brother then it could create endless paradoxes,as he finally opened his eyes,she leans forward and kissed his younger looked at Emily in shock,as he sees the danger of younger Ford seeing them was minimal,his eyes were completely closed as they then managed to get him to fall back asleep as they finished the just stood there frozen after witnessing his brother kissing a girl,well the girl kissing him but it was the same remembered that memory but he thought it had been a had no idea what had just the angel came for them.

"Doctor there here"Stan informs

"What do we do?"

"Flick that lever"

Ford flicked the switch making a large beam of light come from portal,

They soon sore the angels going towards the attraction to the power would be there doctor shot the screwdriver at the portal sucking all the angels onto a baren closes as the doctor places the machine back to his original setting so that history would take its get in the Tardis dematerialising out of the basement sending papers flying and waking up young Ford luckily after they had and Mabel hugged their uncles so happy that they were ok.

"Doctor,thank you"Ford extended a hand in thanking to the doctor

The doctor smiles not replying properly but shaking his hand,Ford took that as a sign of his thanks being then turned Ford and looked at Emily,Emily smiled at both of them.

"Right,now let's get you Pines home,"The doctor says flicking switches and soon landing outside the mystery shack,just where they had started.

"Goodbye Doctor,Emily"Mabel waved her new improved grappling hook at them

"Bye Mabel its been a pleasure to meet you"Emily replies shaking her

"Goodbye young lady"

"Is that wise to let her keep that"Emily asked while Dipper came to say goodbye

"I`ll wacth her"

"Goodbye Dipper"

"Goodbye Dipper"The doctor smiles at him "Use that big brain and change the world"

Then stan swaggered over shaking the doctor's hand "Bye Doctor,Emily"

"Goodbye,doctors"They both said to him

Ford stepped up shaking doctor's hand bidding him goodbye and stopping on Emily."Goodbye Emily"

"If your ever in London look me up,"Emily says hugging him

"I defiantly will,"Ford says hugging back "Maybe Ill see you again on day"

"Yeah maybe one day"

The doctor said "hmm anyway we must be off"

"Goodbye Stanford"

Then they went off in the Tardis as they always did having adventures,seeing amazing a little bit anyway.

* * *

35 years later (For Emily smith)

Ford had found himself thinking about Emily smith and the first kiss he ever thought that,it had been a dream so he never thought much off he know knew it was would have to find couldn't let her to his surprise a very familiar but older face was looking at him. "Hello stanford"


End file.
